Coincidence or Destiny
by DarkZekai
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang anti sosial dan tak mempunyai hal bisa disebut teman dengan kehidupan yang monoton bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang akan merubah hidupnya yang monoton,...(gak pandai bikin summary)


**Coincidence or Destiny**

**DISCLAMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 1

Segala kemungkinan itu ada, dari yang baru sampai yang lama, yang sudah maupun yang belum, dan masih banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Semua itu ada hal yang sering terfikirkan oleh semua orang tak terkecuali buatku atau malah aku sendiri yang memikirkan hal tersebut.

Bila dilihat sekelililing dari tempatku berada yang tengah berjalan dari tempatku singgah,...ah mksudku rumah, bayak orang yang bicara terlalu banyak atau orang yang melakukan hal tak perlu yang hanya akan menyianyiakan tenaga, anehkah aku memikirkan itu,...yah aku memang aneh itulah pemikiran orang terhadapku.

Hm,...kalau dilihat dari penampilan terlihat biasa saja, dengan kemeja dan jaz sekolah biasa dan celana khas sekolah, rambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang ada di kedua pipiku ini dan mata biru yang kata orang selalu terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan, mungin itu yang buat aku terlihat aneh dan selalu di jauhi semua orang, tapi itu pemikiran orang buatku itu tak masalah dan aku tak peduli dan yang ku pedulikan hanyalah diriku dan keluarga yang menggapku hal berharga di dunia ini.

Ku berjalan menapaki bumi menuju kesekolah dari sekeliling kulihat banyak orang berjalan bersama dengan orang yang disebut teman oleh mereka. Teman menurut kebanyakan pemikiran orang itu adalah kata yang merujuk pada orang yang kita kenal dekat dan selalu bersama, tertawa, tersenyum, dan menghibur disaat sedih, kalau ada yang menanyakan kepadaku apa aku puya seseorang yang bisa ku anggap teman jawabannya mungkin tidak, yang kupunyai selama di hidupku yang selalu monoton ini hanyalah seorang adik perempuan cerewet yang masih duduk di bangku smp kelas 3, untuk orang tua kami mereka sudah meninggal ketika aku masih smp.

Sesampainya disekolah, seperti biasa mereka selalu menjauhiku dan menghindar ketika aku mau menyapa mereka, mungkin mereka takut atau apalah aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, Ku lihat mereka sekelilingku lagi mereka tetap sama hanya sekumpulan manusia yang tak bisa ku sebut sebagai teman, dan pandanganku teralihkan ketika kudengar suara bel berbunyi tanda bel masuk dan dimulainya hariku yang selalu monoton.

"Uzumaki",Pandanganku kualihkan pada Anko-sensei yang menyebut namaku, ku melihatnya yang sedang menata kertas ulangan kami tadi.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan?" Lanjutnya sambil memberiku perintah padaku

"Haaah,...apa tak ada yang lainnya sensei, yang piket hari inikan bukan aku"jawab ku sambil menghela nafas malas.

"Yang kusuruh itu kau Uzumaki bukan mereka,Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah,kulihat halaman belakan terlihat agak kotor mungkin kau-"

"Ya...ya...Dasar guru yang bisanya selalu menyuruh murid"Gumamku sambil 'sedikit' menyinggungnya

"Apa kau bilang Uzumaki,jadi kau lebih suka..."Anko-sensei berkata dengan nada angkuh nan dinginnya yang selalu buat merinding para muridnya.

"Oh...ok...ok akan kukembalikan buku ini ke perpus"

"haaah...Guru yang menyeramkan"kataku pada guru sadis tersebut setelah kupastikan jaraknya sudah jauh dari jankauan pendengarannya.

Kunaiki tangga kelantai 3 sekolahku menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah, dan itulah sebabnya aku tak mau di suruh ke perpustakaan, perpustakaan sekolah terlalu jauh dari kelasku yang ada di lantai 2.

Kulihat sekitarku yang sudah sepi karna memang sudah waktunya pulang hanya sebagian murid yang masih tinggal di sekolah karna kegiatan klub mereka. Aku tak bergabung ke klub sekolah bukanya aku tak punya ketrampilan apapun hanya sebuah sifat jelek yang selalu melekat pada setiap manusia yaitu malas, hanya itulah alasan yang tepat.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika ku sampai pada depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'perpustakaan'. Kubuka pintu tersebut dan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan , 'Sepi' kata itulah yang pertama terlintas dalam pikiranku ini, 'namanya juga perpustakaan pasti selalu sepi,...bodohnya aku'.

Kuedarkan pandanganku dan kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam hanya ada beberapa orang yang adam di ruaangan tersebut, tak ada yang menyapa, tak ada panggilan karna memang tak ada yang kukenal dan mengenal diriku ini.

Setelah selesai meletakkan buku itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang perempuan menaiki tangga guna mengambil buku yang berada di rak buku paling tinggi. Kuberjalan melewati dia dengan langkah santai tanpa memandangnya. Setelah beberapa langkah kulewati dia, entah ada perasaan apa yang membuatku meliriknya sekali lagi, dan seketika itu juga mataku terbelalak kaget melihatnya jatuh dari tangga.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik dan menuju wanita yang kulewati tadi untuk menyelamatkannya yang jatuh dari tangga, kuraih tubuhnya tepat sebelum dia menyentuh lantai, kutatap wajahnya yang berada di bawahku dan kutanyakan " Apa kau baik baik saja?" untuk memastikan apakah dia dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Ah,..ya aku baik baik saja, bisa lepaskan aku" Uhh,...perempuan yang dingin pikirku dalam hati sambil melepaskan dan menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan aku". Jawabnya dengan suara datar dan setelah itu berbalik dan meninggalkan yang masih diam di tempat.

'Seperti itukah caranya berterima kasih terhadap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, wanita yang dingin". Gumamku sedikit tidak terima, bukanya aku berharap di beri apa olehnya paling tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan sopan dan tersenyum, huh biarlah aku tak mau banyak berpikir lebih baik aku tak mempedulikannya lagipula aku juga tak mengenalnya.

Kulanjutkan tujuanku tadi, keluar dari ruangan sepi yang disebut perpustakaan dan pulang lala kembali bekerja part time di sebuah kedai ramen.

Diperjalanan tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi dan sesampainya ditempat kerja ku pandangi sebentar tulisan yang ada di atas pintu masuk yang bertuliskan 'Mie Ramen Ichiraku' dan kemudian aku buka pintu dan masuk ke kedai dan pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian seragam yang dipakai di kedai itu.

"Oh,...Naruto bisakah kau hari ini gantikan aku memasak aku ada keperluan mendadak" panggil seseorang meminta aku untuk menggantikannya.

"Tolong ya kau kan sering menggantikan Ayame ketika dia sedang tidak bisa bekerja,...please..."kupikirkan sejenak menimbang jawaban apa yang harus ku ambil ya atau tidak, bukannya aku tidak pandai memasak tapi aku sedang agak malas bekerja yang repot repot.

"haah,...baiklah apa boleh buat aku-"

"Oh,... Terima kasih Naruto, besok pasti akan kutraktir kau 2 cake strowbery" Sela pegawai yang bernama Sora dan langsung pergi.

"Dasar, haah sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan" kataku sambil kulirikkan ke arah pelanggan yang masuk ke kedai ini dan memastikan jumlah pelanggan yang masuk dan berlalu masuk ke dapur dan mulai memasak.

"haah,..akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan hari ini" kataku sambil menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang ada di dapur.

"Kerja yang bagus Naruto-kun, banyak pelanggan yang suka masakanmu hari ini" Kata seorang pegawai wanita yang bernama Ayame anak pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Ahh,...hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan yang masuk padahal ini bukan akhir pekan" keluhku pada Ayame-san.

"Tenang saja besok pasti kau akan dapat bonus dari ayah, Naruto-kun" katanya mencoba menyemangatiku dengan iming iming bonus.

"Ya,...Ya..., aku sudah tahu"

"Oh ya,...aku pulang dulu ya, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" katanya sambil melihat Hp dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Pasti dari pacarnya Ayame-san, kalau pacar aja langsung semangat" ejekku ketika dia sudah berlalu.

"Biarin,..makanya cari dong" Uhh kurasa dia ya, teman aja tidak punya bagaimana aku dapat pacar.

Baiklah waktunya bagiku juga harus pulang kerumah, pasti adikku sedang menungguku" sambil berdiri dan melemaskan otot yang sedikit kaku dan beranjak menuju ruang ganti dan pulang kerumah.

Sudah jam sebelas malam sepertinya aku sudah terlambat pulang ke rumah. Sepi sekali, namanya juga malam pasti ya sepi bodohnya aku. Kulihat disekitarku sekali lagi, pandangan mataku terhenti pada seorang pria yang sedang akan di rampok oleh beberapa, sepertinya 4 orang ' Abaikan saja Naruto jangan ikut campur jika kau tidak mau repot' batinku sambil meneruskan langkah berpura pura tidak peduli.

"Hey,...kalian lelaki pengecut beraninya kalian keroyokan" langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar di telingaku, kucoba mengingatnya kembali dan kulihat siapa 'pink' ketika kulihat warna rambutnya dan kutersadar bahwa dia si Wanita dingin begitulah sebutanku padanya. Ada rasa ingin membantu dalam hatiku bukannya aku peduli atau apa tapi kalu korbannya wanita bukan hanya uang yang hilang tapi bisa, ah gak mau jelasinnya,...

Tapi ketika aku menengoknya sekali lagi, sepertinya gadis tersebut tak butuh bantuan dariku, dia sudah menjatuhkan keempat perampok tadi. Sepertinya aku salah sudah mengkhawatirkannya, sebaiknya kulanjutkan langkahku kembali, kupastikan sekali lagi bahwa keadaannya. Tapi kekhawatiranku terjadi juga, gadis tersebut terjatuh pingsan, ternyata bukan hanya empat orang ada dua lagi yang datang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari kearah mereka, seperti kejadian waktu di perpus tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya.

Setelah Sampai aku langsung menghantam kepala sampai pingsan salah satu dari mereka ketika mereka lengah "A-apa,.." tak mempedulikan kekagetan mereka aku langsung menyerang bagiku yang paling dekat denganku dan kutendang bagian ulu hatinya sampai tak sadarkan diri, dua sudah jatuh tinggal satu lagi.

"Kurang ajar,...Siapa kau beraninya menyerang dari belakang" Katanya dengan nada kasar dan mengeluar senjata berupa pisau, 'Uhh,...lalu kalian yang menyerang seorang wanita keroyokan bisa di bilang berani' batinku sambil tetap waspada pada lawanku.

"RASAKAN INI,..." teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ke arahku dengan menghunuskan pisau kearahku, aku tak tinggal diam, aku langsung menghindar ke kiri dan ku tendang leher bagian kirinya sampai tak tersadarkan diri, kulihat lagi apa masih ada yang masih mau melawan atau tidak, menyadari semua lawan sudah tak berdaya ku kendorkan pertahananku dan kulihat para korban perampokan tersebut.

Kuambil dompet yang sepertinya punya pria yang dirampok yang ada di saku belakang tersebut dan kulangkahkan kakiku kepadanya dan kuserahkan padanya dan menanyakan " Apa anda baik baik saja? " untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Ah, aku baik baik saja lagipula rumaku juga dekat kok,...terima kasih nak, lebih baik kau cemaskan gadis itu dia tadi di pukul dengan keras" jawabnya sabil menyarankan aku untuk menolong gadis yang pingsan itu, kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya 'sepertinya benar sepertinya dia terluka agak parah'.

"Ah ya baiklah kalu begitu biar aku yang urus dia, bapak pulang saja" kataku kepada pria itu sambil memberikan senyum tulus.

"Baiklah kalu begitu sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya" Kata pria itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"OK,..sekarang harus kuapakan gadis ini, akan kuantar dia kerumah sakit atau kerumah"kataku sambil mengendong 'gadis dingin' ini, kalau kubawa kerumahnya aku tidak tahu karna gadis ini tak membawa tanda pengenal dan kalau ke rumah sakit mungkin jaraknya terlalu jauh tapi kalau kubawa kerumah pasti adikku akan mengamuk, ah mungkin dia akan mengerti kalau di kasih penjelasan.

"Yah tidak apalah sedikit kena amukannnya,...paling tidak gadis ini harus diobati dulu"

Naruto POV end

Dan kemungkinan Naruto akan mendapatkan 'teman' akan terjadi

TBC

Ok ini adalah fanfic ketigaku heheheehe, coba bikin yang multichapter dan cerita ini juga (pasti) berantakan dan banyak typo dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini

Dan mungkin untuk chapter depan akan agak lama,... -_-


End file.
